halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon Peter Hughes
Archives:01 HW Discord I was wondering if this wiki should have an official Discord server for this wiki to chat in without losing the messages? The integrator and the instructions to installing it can be found here if you don't know how to set it up.--Muzzarino 07:38, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll look into it. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:40, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Community Page Hey Simon! I don't believe we've ever encountered each other, but hello! Anyway, I was just wondering why this wiki does not have a Community Page? Also, I have been a reader of this wiki since 2016, and first found a page here in 2013! Also also, I have noticed that you seem to know a lot about the Halloween store, Spirit Halloween. Would you ever be interested in contributing to the store's wiki (I have recently adopted the wiki)? --B32(Talk) 06:01, March 3, 2018 (UTC) *Okay, I was just wondering. Also, I understand, and thank you so much for adding the S''pirit'' wiki to that page with related wikis! --B32(Talk) 03:08, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Permission to create a timeline Hello Simon, this is Baldwin17. I just want to say thank you forgiving me such a warm welcome. I feel that this wiki is going to be the one I visit the most. So I must ask: Do I have the blessing of the admins to create a timeline catalogging all of the Halloween and non-Halloween episodes, movies, cartoons, and shorts? Please respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 03:41, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Justin Blystone. I just finished the timeline I told you about. It's in the blog section of my page. Please check it outand see if you approve. Baldwin17 (talk) 04:40, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 You kinda have a point. But the only Halloween horror movies that I have are in the Halloween series. As for everything else, I did say I try and see if it's Halloween-worthy by seeing if it's based on a story people go back to on Halloween or has elements of Halloween in it. For example, the epiosde of Shimmer and Shine known as Treehouse Retreat was released somewhere near Halloween, but it's not Halloween related. Reason, one of the main moments includes the girls, Leah, Shimmer, and Shine, and Nazboo trying to catch a monster. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. But I'm gonna need some help by determining which cartoons would be good enough. Meaning, I'll need help determining if they fit or not and what timeline they should go in. So, what do you say? Will you help me? Baldwin17 (talk) 18:18, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Thanks a bunch for heping me out. But I believe that the timelines are going to need help not just from you, but from anyone who wants to help. They just have to understand the rules of the timelines as we do. Thanks a bunch Baldwin17 (talk) 21:29, July 13, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Greetings again, my good friend, Simon. It seems I've run into a problem. You see, I'm entering all the names of the entries for the timeline as I go down a list that I wrote myself a couple years ago, give or take. And I think I may accidentally include some live action entries, both movies and TV episodes and specials. So if I do/did, could you please do something about them? I'm thinking of probably a separate list like the one we made, only for Live Action TV Episodes and Specials. Please respond soon. Cheers, old bean! Baldwin17 (talk) 08:02, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Old chap, thanks to you, I've decided to add a few programs that originally and ONLY aired in the United Kingdom. I thought, "since he said some American shows aired in the UK, why not add some UK shows as well?" That way, you can add some entries from the United Kingdom as well. Pleased to be of some assistance. P.S. God Bless Queen Elizabeth and the entire Royal Family and all of the United Kingdom. Baldwin17 (talk) 18:59, July 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Dear Simon, I have a bit of a problem. I want to add in a couple of horror themed episodes of The Muppet Show onto this site, but I'm not sure where to put them. The two episodes feature horror guest star, Vincent Price, and rock and roll/heavy metal legend, Alice Cooper. So, since they're not cartoons, where can I place them? Baldwin17 (talk) 05:08, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 If The Muppet Show counts as Live Action, is there a seperate list to put in Live Action Episodes and specials? Baldwin17 (talk) 09:06, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Quick question: Would the entires The Wonderful World of Disney: Halloween Hall o' Fame and The Mouse Factory: Spooks and Magic qualify as part of the current timeline becuase they include clips from Disney cartoons, or would they have to be taken off becuase they're not completly animated? Baldwin17 (talk) 05:14, July 23, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Quick question. There is an episode of Thomas and Friends that I'm thinking about adding to the timeline, but there's a problem. THe episode is a Christmas Special, but it is based on the tale of Ebenezzer Scrooge and the Ghosts of Christmas. Should I add is just because it's based on a Christmas ghost story, or should I leave it off becuase it's a Christmas story? Baldwin17 (talk) 07:04, August 8, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Timeline near conclusion and thank you Dear Simon, I am very pleased with the progress I have made so far on this timeline. As of now, I am currently adding programs that started in the year of 1992, and had episodes that came out later that fit the description of the timeline guidelines. It appears that the timeline only has 20 more years to go through until it arrives, officially, at today. I am very pleased with the support that another wiki user has been showing when he added an episode of Kirby Right Back at Ya. So, from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you and I invite you to have a look at the progress I have made so far. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 04:18, August 17, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Info Box Concerns Dear Simon, I belive that there should be a change in the non-portable info box category. I tried changing it to something different, but I gave upbecause I wasn't sure what to do. Could it be possible for you to ask someone around for help on turning the non-portable Costume info box into a much more portable Title info box? What i mean is, I think it should be an info box a television show or movie. Much like the Title info box found on Halloween Specials Wiki. Okease respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 00:42, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Question about The Last Halloween Dear Simon, I have a question about a Halloween Special that aired in 1991. It's called, The Last Halloween, and it features CGI aliens from Mars that are trying to gather candy for their home planet. It features mostly live action, but the aliens are CGI. Should I add thatto the timeline, or leave it alone? Please respond soon. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 06:46, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Big News Hello there, old chap. Well, I think I went ahead and created my first infobox. Just go to the Wallkazam!: Dawn of the Zucchini page, and you'll see what I mean. Baldwin17 (talk) 06:41, August 27, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Task complete That request you left on my talk page, tis done. Baldwin17 (talk) 06:20, August 28, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 We have a problem Sorry if I sound like a tattle tale, but the user Daniellewiki hasn't improved since returning from the user's recent ban, the user is still adding the Pages with broken file links category even though there aren't any on the pages the user added the category to, the user has continually added a link to the Pumpkinhead 1988 horror movie to the article for Nightmare Hour, and just now, the user replaced the pirate article with the pirate costume article on the Episodes of Shows that relate to Halloween, me and other users have fixed these, but the user won't listen, we have to do something about it, thank you. NicktheDummy (talk) 23:33, August 29, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Thank you for replying to me, I hope it all works out. :) NicktheDummy (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy All right, I'm glad we've solved this. NicktheDummy (talk) 11:12, September 2, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Again, I didn't know about the copyright violation, my apologies. NicktheDummy (talk) 14:03, September 17, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy All right, I understand, thank you :) NicktheDummy (talk) 12:37, September 18, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Added Pages and music suggestions My dear friend Simon, I believe that you are doing a fine job as editor in chief around this site, but I seem to have run into a snag. First of all, a page I created won't accept any categories I add to it, it's one of 4 that I recently added to the wiki. Think you can look into it? Secondly, I understand your point of view on Day-O, but you clearly don't know that some people enjoy listening to it around Halloween time, and to that end, I'm going to give you a link to a YouTube video that shows the top 10 Halloween songs. Day-O is mentioned, to an extent, but mainly the songs on said list aren't all specifically about Halloween, but they exemplify the fun and spooky nature of the holiday and are great to dance to at a Halloween party. The link is right here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rg49xa8NnyI&t=3s Please respond as soon as you can. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 05:45, October 1, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 P.S. Happy October! Slight problem You see, SImon, I would make a page that redirects to the Beetlejuice article on this wiki, but I can only create articles, I can't redirect them. That means I'll make the page, but you're going to have to help me with the redirecting, okay? SignedBaldwin17 (talk) 19:52, October 1, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 A problem has rose Simon, I have a small problem, I tried adding a picture to the infobox of an artivle I made on the cartoon Mickey's Parrot, but I can't seem to make it work. It ketp saying "invalid token". If I can't get any photos in the article, can you do it? Also, there seems to be a problem with my profile page. It seems to not be giving the right number of pages that are on the wiki. Think you can check it out? Please resond as soon as you can. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 00:16, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Mastered Redirecting Dear Simon, I have redently gained a mastery over redirecting pages to other pages. I started with Day-O, and then I got a grip on it with when I redirected a page I created on the Disney version of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. However, I'm not sure if that was the best decision. I wanted to ask if you think it was a smart move on my part. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 06:50, October 5, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2018 (UTC) I am sorry... I do not want to end up like HappyCoolHero22! I promise not to copy text from other websites! :( Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 22:07, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Question about Title infobox Hello, Simon. I seem to have made a mistake in regards to the Title infobox I helped to create. It seems that the caption is supposed to be where the name of the cartoon/TV Episode/Movie is. In short, the two got put in the wrong place. Cpation should say name, and the name of the subject should be the caption. Think you can fix this minor inconveniance? Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 19:57, October 27, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Re:Happy Halloween Thanks! You do the same! Enjoy your Spooky Day!--Jokeman20 (talk) 13:46, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for the picture, and Happy Halloween to you ,too. Signed Baldwin17 (talk) 02:38, October 31, 2018 (UTC)Baldwin17 Halloween Costumes wiki I made a sister wiki for you. It focuses on Halloween costumes. What do you think? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2018 (UTC) :I will add a link to it to the WikiNode. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:23, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Uh oh! Help me, Simon! I posted something that has nothing to do with Halloween! It was a picture of a young girl and she looked like a teenager. Can you help me delete it? It was an accident! Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 21:12, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:26, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:2019 Happy New Year! You’re welcome and you do the same! And keep on helping to improve the wikia as well.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:24, December 31, 2018 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!! This is a MAJOR EMERGENCY!! Please respond now!!!! The Timeline that we created has been cleared out!!!!! We need to investigate, and fast and revert the damage!!!!! Edit: Never mind, I got the situation under control. It was an error on my part. Sorry for the disturbance. Baldwin17 (talk) 07:32, January 8, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 Question Dear Simon, I have a question for you. I noticed you recently deleted a couple of song pages I made due to copyright reasons. I understand the reason why, but my question is: who has the rights to the songs you deleted? I'm not sure, so maybe you can shed some light on this problem? Baldwin17 (talk) 07:15, January 15, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :Under current United States copyright law, the songwriters and their heirs have the rights to the songs for 95 years after their first publication. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:21, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Good news! It is my birthday! I am now 17 years old! Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:03, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Question I have a bit of a question in regards to Disney's Halloween Treat Should I change the page, and it's placement on the Halloween Cartoon Timeline, to being a special instead of an episode of The Wonderful World of Disney? Baldwin17 (talk) 04:46, May 14, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :Can you give me a bit more context as to why you think you should do that? I'm guessing that it's because there have been several slightly different versions of Disney's Halloween Treat over the years. Am I right? Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:01, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :You pretty much are right, seeing as The Wonderful World of Disney isn't neccesarily a television series like it was at first. Plus, the only "different version" of Disney's Halloween Treat, unless you mean the different edits people have made to it, that was made was A Disney Halloween. But, we don't have to change the page from a TV episode to a TV special if you don't think we should. Baldwin17 (talk) 14:00, May 14, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 Something goofy It seems that when you go to the page that I made for the Danger Mouse episode, The Great Bone Idol, the title reads The Great Bone Island. I tried checking and seeing if it was a misspell on my part, but it wasn't. Think you can investigate when you find the time? Baldwin17 (talk) 19:53, May 21, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :That was my goofy mistake. I've fixed it now. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 00:29, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Trick 'r Treat Can I create the Trick 'r Treat page too without the Wikipedia copies? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:38, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yes! Please do. Any time somebody wants to write in their own words about something that was deleted for being copied from somewhere else, that's fine. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:26, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I noticed something about last month My friend, it seems that as the years pass, people will be having plans for Autumn earlier and earlier each year. Case in point, as of June of this year, Spirit Halloween has already put out videos showing off some of their new animatronics. And, as there is no surprise, even before June rolled around, Universal is already putting out videos on social media in regards to what could be coming to Halloween Horror Nights. Your heard right, everyone is already preparing for Halloween, and the first leaves haven't started falling yet. And frankly, that is a smart move. But I suppose that means the kids will have to start planning trick or treating routes around their neighborhood in August, that just shows that everyone is gearing up for the spookiest night of the year. Let me know your thoughts on this news. Baldwin17 (talk) 03:11, July 19, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :Well, here's something I've noticed. Edits on this wiki used to grind to a halt by the end of the first week in November. Months would then go by with no edits at all. Then there would usually be a few edits at the start of August. I guess that would be when Halloween stuff would start to appear in American shops. Then there would be no edits again until the end of September. I didn't think the day would ever come when this wiki had regular contributors throughout the year! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:30, July 19, 2019 (UTC) I'm just happy to be one of those regular contributers. Baldwin17 (talk) 03:37, July 19, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 Something goofy Something funny is going on with a page I made. I renamed it because it's supposed to have a colon or semicolon, I get the two mixed up, in it and when I go there it doesn't. It's one of the pages for one of the episodes of Star Wars: Ewoks. Think you can look into it? Baldwin17 (talk) 01:09, August 4, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :I've fixed it now. You;ll see the colon in the title. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:45, August 4, 2019 (UTC) A blog I made with a message from a cartoon I will soon add Dear Simon I just recently made a blog entry on the Scooby-Doo Fanon site as part of my Mystery Log series, in which I give a fictional third-person account of the action of every Scooby-Doo episode and special, and as I saw the episode Scooby Dude from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, I saw a message that I wasn't expecting to see in a Scooby-Doo cartoon. I think it's best if you read and see what I mean: https://scooby-doofanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Baldwin17/The_Case_of_The_Headless_Skateboarder Trust me, you might be surprised, both by the message and the images I used to get the point across, Baldwin17 (talk) 08:04, August 5, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :Hmmm. If it had a safe sex message, I might have been surprised. An anti-drugs message? That's not a huge surprise. I hope it's done in a subtle way and that the episode is still an enjoyable one. Mind you, one of the reasons why I don't smoke is because of the animated anti-smoking ads in which Superman fights against Nick O'Teen that used to be on British TV when I was a kid. Look for them on YouTube! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:18, August 5, 2019 (UTC) : :Even so, I was surprised because I never thought Scooby would venture into territory that Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue covered. In fact, I'm surprised that D.A.R.E. wasn't backing the episode. Plus, it seems strange yet understandable to me that it was the only anti-drugs episode in ANY of the Scooby-Doo series. :Baldwin17 (talk) 18:17, August 5, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 Is it okay to make pages about Halloween related events and keep them updated every year? Simon, I have a question You see, as you probably know, Disney has started their Halloween celebration early this year. On August 16, Mickey's Not-so-Scary Halloween Party began, and it's gonna be running for a record 38 nights, I think. I then decided to look and see if this wiki had pages dedicated to the Halloween overlays of theme parks like Knott's Berry Farm, Walt Disney World and Disneyland, Universal, etc. but there was nothing. Perhaps we can fix that issue. I am proposing that, with a joint venture between locals of each state, and maybe country for the folks not in the US, that has a theme park with a Halloween event/overlay. That includes everything from Mickey's Not-so-Scary Halloween Party, Universal's Halloween Horror Nights, Hershey Park in the Dark, Knott's Scary Farm, and many others out there. But keep in mind, I can't do this all by myself, so if you could get me some help, I'll greatly apprecitate it. I'll start with the overlays I know of in the two theme parks I've actually been to here in my home state of Florida, and others can fill in the blanks. So, what say you? Will you let it happen? Baldwin17 (talk) 06:24, August 19, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :Yes, we most certainly could have pages about theme park annual events. I think that in the past people have tried to create pages about that kind of thing and I've deleted them. Not because I object to the idea itself but because the pages were pathetically short and didn't really explain what the events were. Or because they were about very small events at very small local parks and the pages just came across as reading like spam. Yes, I think we should have pages about events at Universal Studios, Disneyland, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Tokyo Disneyland, Hong Kong Disneyland etc. And I know that the major UK theme parks (Alton Towers, Chessington World of Adventures, Drayton Manor) all have Halloween events too. So, go ahead! And I may add some similar pages myself. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:47, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : :Fantastic. Now I may go a bit overboard with the amount of parks, since theme parks and water parks hold annual Halloween and fall related events, so I'm gonna try and go in order for the US parks. And I think I'll start with the Alabama Splash Adventure Park, since they have a fall festival around the Halloween season. But keep in mind, it won't be filled with as much information as you think. Baldwin17 (talk) 19:24, August 19, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 Something confusing Dear Simon It seems I have run into something when working on the timeline, for an episode of the animated Fraggle Rock series has multiple air dates from multiple sources. The episode is called Wembly and the Bemble, and the sources suggest that it either aired in September, October, or November on the Muppets Wiki, Wikipedia, and IMDB, respectively. I can't tell which date is accurate. Baldwin17 (talk) 01:07, August 26, 2019 (UTC)Baldwin17 :On this occasion, I'd be more inclined to trust Muppets Wiki. You can add a footnote, using the reference template, saying that different sources give different original air dates. Or I can add that later. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 07:24, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I think you can add that later, but for now, I'll create the episode page. Baldwin17 (talk) 07:58, August 26, 2019 (UTC) The Haunted Mansion Mind if I create a newer version of The Haunted Mansion? Next time, no poorly-written pages, okay? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 22:28, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :Not at all. Go ahead! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 01:27, October 2, 2019 (UTC) About the episode of Butterbean's I wrote a story for I saw the episode of Butterbean's Cafe that I wrote the story for, but there was one problem. I was expecting to at least get credit for writing the story, but unfrotunately, I didn't get ANY credit. I saw the episode twice and watched the credits intently, but Brown Bag Films didn't include my name, not even in the Special Thanks column. I know I said I ask for no financial reward, but I expected to be at least recognized for writing the story. I feel a bit like I failed. :I'm sorry to hear that. All I can suggest is that you write a very polite letter to the makers of the show, pointing out that you submitted the idea for the episode to an officially recognized website several months ago, that you didn't expect to get a writing credit but that you are disappointed that you didn't get any credit at all for suggesting the story. Maybe they can then change the credits for future showings, or at least offer you a polite apology. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 02:41, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Food and drinks Is it okay if I create the food page, the drinks page and of course the food and drinks gallery page? Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 02:41, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, absolutely! We already have a few pages about food and drink, including some recipes. More would be very welcome. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:35, October 7, 2019 (UTC) About the letter you suggested I might just try writing that letter to Brown Bag Films, but I'll only need the an envelope and a stamp to send it to them, seeing as how someone told me that Brown Bag doesn't really answer their emails. But now, thanks to what happened, I'm nervous to even think about submitting any other ideas of mine to any animation studio, not just Brown Bag. Baldwin17 (talk) 03:55, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :I would have suggested writing an old-fashioned paper letter anyway. I think if they actually made your idea into a cartoon, you've got nothing to be nervous about. If any other animation studio solicits ideas for episodes and you can think of one, go ahead and submit it. Another studio might credit you for the idea. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:41, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Do I trick-or-treat? Hi!!! Happy Halloween in 15 days! Do you trick or treat? TheSURVIVR (talk) 01:54, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :No. I'm 46. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:13, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Pages I will make Mind if I make...: *Just take one bowl *Full-size candy bar *Pumpkin pail Can I make those pages, please? Dynasti Noble (talk) 06:46, October 27, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, of course you can. But you should call the page "Full-size candy bar", in the singular instead of in the plural. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, I can. But I did put the singular form in it. Dynasti Noble (talk) 21:29, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much, and Happy Halloween to you too! :) �������������� NicktheDummy (talk) 18:09, October 30, 2019 (UTC)NicktheDummy question about the Monsters Inc. article Not trying be rude or force you to delete it but why is there a Monsters Inc. article? It isn't really a Halloween movie.DanielleLacy 18:22, February 12, 2020 (UTC)